


though I cant recall your face I still got love for you

by clydesleftarm



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Does Calligraphy, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lonely Ben Solo, Lonely Rey (Star Wars), Modern AU, No Angst, One Shot, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Reys manager sucks, Sad Ben Solo, Sad Rey (Star Wars), Short One Shot, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waitress Rey (Star Wars), Writer Ben Solo, a one shot that is definitely gonna have some sequels, ben and rey find home in each other, ben has stopped publishing poetry, foster child rey, foster home mentions, handwritten poetry book, maybe I will write another chapter, mentions of future marriage, mentions of future pregnancy, rey and ben just want love, rey buys bens poetry book, rey lived in london, rey lives alone, rey wants a home, soft rey, they definitely get married and have many babies in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydesleftarm/pseuds/clydesleftarm
Summary: Prompt by @galacticidiots on twitter: Rey sits under a tree, engrossed in a novel when all of the sudden she realizes there;s a man sneaking glances at her. After a while, it gets annoying, so she closes the book with a huff and asks, rather brusquely, “Can I help you?”He seems embarrassed. “I… wrote that book.”@GalacticidiotsCommentComment by @dottiesnark on twitter: She flips to the back cover and looks between the picture of the author and the man in front of her. They do look similar kind of.“They photoshopped the heck out of this, didn’t they?”He glares at her but she holds his gaze, a slight smirk on her lips. “Bad decision on their part. I think the real version is much prettier.”A smile cracks on his stone face. His cheeks turn pink.@DottieSnarksCommentorthe one where ben wrote a handwritten poetry book and rey reads it and finds herself falling in love with the book and the mysterious  author
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 115
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection, the story of us ( a reylo story )





	though I cant recall your face I still got love for you

**Author's Note:**

> used to be called 'from parks to pages'
> 
> the title is from seven by taylor swift.

Rey brushed her finger along the sea of novels in front of her. This was not her first time in Kenobi's books, but the number of books never seemed to not amaze her. 

After growing up with nothing bouncing from foster home to foster homes in rainy London she found comfort in books. They simply made her feel as though she wasn’t alone. She had visited her local library a lot until she moved to the states. Now at the age of 22, she lived in a cute one-bedroom apartment adorned with plants and books she collected from thrift stores and given as hand-me-downs. It wasn’t much but it was her home. Here Rey had found a little hole in the wall book shop called Kenobi’s books where the kindest man ran the store with a smile. He apologized numerous times for not having many newer books, but that was okay for Rey; she liked classics anyway. 

That was until today she stumbled across a novel she had never heard nor seen of. It was a book of poetry by an author named B. Solo. She opened the book and flipped through and was surprised to see it was all handwritten in beautiful calligraphy. She flipped to the end and stared at the author. He was very attractive, but everything seemed off about his face. His face looked oddly smooth, with no imperfections no freckles, no pores, no nothing. It was like he was a statue. His nose and lips looked too small for his face like it was modified to appease readers, to make him more attractive. It was clearly photoshopped which was too bad Rey who wanted to see the man and how he actually looked like. Rey wondered if B. Solo had handwritten his poetry or if he had someone else do it. She took the book up to the counter and smiled at Obi. Even though she told him not too he always ended up giving her a discount, something about being his favorite customer. He smiled at her as always as she handed him the money and bagged her book and gave it back to her. She walked to the door and waved before opening it up. Walking out into the rain she cursed herself for not bringing an umbrella knowing it was gonna rain. She pulled the hood of her black bomber jacket over her hair and her book was tucked under her flannel. Her shoes and jeans were gonna be soaked but what was she gonna do about it. She couldn’t afford a taxi not while working minimum wage at a diner. Not when her shitty boss stole most of her hard-earned tips. She began walking the five blocks to her apartment. She was excited to read her new poetry book. She had never been the biggest fan of poetry, but something about the handwritten calligraphy and the mysterious B. Solo compelled her to buy it. 

~

It was beautiful. Everything about every word in the book. It was the most beautiful poetry she had ever read. Rey cried the first and every time she read the book since she got it a month ago. Reading was the first thing she did when she woke up and the last thing she did before she went to bed. She had even fallen asleep while reading it. She read on her breaks at the diner and in the bath. She felt connected to the author. She felt his loneliness and pain and wanted to help him not be lonely. She wanted to not be lonely. Between long shifts, at the diner, she never had time to go out and make friends. Her time was usually spent watering her plants, napping, eating, and now her time was occupied by reading this book. She closed the book finishing it for the umpteenth time and wiped the tears from her eyes. She wanted to unravel that sad lonely mystery that was B. Solo. Starting with what his name could be. 

Bryan? 

Bryce?

Brendan?

Brendon?

Bernard? God, she hoped not. 

Rey thought about his name more times than she would ever admit to anybody. She also wanted to know what could have happened to him. What happened to B. Solo that made him write the saddest poetry she had read. She placed the book on her bedside table next to her keys and sat up. It was Saturday morning and she had the day off. She should do something fun. Deciding to go get a cup of coffee and head to the park Rey swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She stripped out of her clothes and hopped in the shower. 

~

After pulling the white cotton securely around her body Rey walked to her dresser and grabbed clean underwear and a bra and slipped those on. She threw her towel in the hamper and walked to her closest. Rey quickly checked the weather on her phone hoping to not get caught in the rain again. Seeing it was supposed to just be chilly spring weather she grabbed her big white sweater and threw it over her head. After that was on she grabbed her jean overalls and slipped her legs into those hooking the straps to the bibs. Grabbing a pair of socks and her white shoes she walked out of her across the room and placed them on her small couch. Rey grabbed her moisture meter and started checking her plants that were scattered around her apartment. After noticing her plants needed watering she grabbed her little water can and watered her snake plans on her bookshelves and her ZZ plants over by her bed. She emptied the watering can and grabbed the mister to just lightly mist her air plants hanging on the window and the succulents that sat on the windowsill below. She looked around her one-room apartment and smiled. She didn’t have her own room growing up; she shared it with at least four other girls in her foster homes. Her apartment was small, but it was hers. She got to decorate it with string lights, a desk from before she dropped out of school, bookshelves full of her books, and there wasn’t a single surface that was not home to at least one plant. Putting the mister back next to the watering can. She walked and sat on her couch and slipped her socks and shoes on. She had a little bit of money left over from paying the rent this month and wanted to treat herself to some good fancy coffee. Getting up from the couch Rey grabbed her keys, her purse, and her poetry book from next to her bed and walked out.

Rey walked the block and a half to the coffee shop before ordering a fancy rose latte with a foam art on top. She drank silently and read the poetry book. As she read she once again thought about B. Solo and his poetry. Was he alone like her? She huffed. An author that good would never give her a second glance. She was just a diner waitress, he could be dating supermodels for all she knows. She’s just gonna continue drinking her latte and read her book. It’s not like she’s crushing over a man she's never met. Nope. Just falling in love… with his words, yup. Just his words. 

~

After finishing her latte Rey started heading for her favorite park. It was small with a long white bridge that separated the city from the greenery. Rey walked along the bridge and looked at all the people. For a park, it was surprisingly quiet, but everyone was either on their phone, reading or talking quietly. The park was beautiful and overspread by trees and wildflowers. The fact that something this beautiful could thrive among the city was astonishing to her. She quickly saw her favorite tree to read at and headed towards it. Once arriving she surveyed the area, noticing the only person near her was a man sitting on a bench writing in a book. She ignored him and pulled out her book and started reading. As she read she began to feel uneasy as if she was being watched. She moved her head so just her eyes popped up over the book and slowly turned her head towards the man who sat on the bench. No longer engrossed in his writing he seemed to be more interested in her, but the moment they made eye contact he began writing in his book again. He acted as if she didn’t just catch him staring creepily at her. Focussing back on her book she ignored the man telling herself if she felt him looking she would just pretend he wasn’t there. But when she felt the same uneasy feeling she once again looked up to see him once again staring intently at her. Once again he shifted his eyes back down to his writing. She huffed. She wasn’t gonna let some creep at the park ruin her good day. She continued to read even when she felt him sneaking glances at her. 

~

As she finished reading she could feel him watching her. She covertly wiped the tears from her eyes and shut her book with a huff and looked up to once again meet his eyes. He averted them, but nope she was pissed. “What the hell is your issue” she yelled lividly. 

His eyes widen as he looks up. His cheeks are very clearly red and he looked embarrassed. “I… I uh wrote that book.”

Rey picked up her book and turned to the page she had looked at so many times and shifted her eyes between him and the man in the book. Not able to see well enough she grabbed her purse and book and stalked towards him. He looked frightened as she approached, but relaxed when she fixed her attention back on the page. Able to get a better look now she could tell that they did in fact look somewhat similar. Instead of being smooth, his face was covered in beautiful freckles and moles. She had a sudden urge to kiss every single one she saw. They also had in fact photoshopped his nose and lips to be smaller. She couldn’t understand why they did all that when he was so attractive the way he looks now. “They photoshopped the fuck outta this didn’t they?” His eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl, but Rey never broke his gaze. Smirking she says “They made the wrong decision doing that. The real you is much more attractive.” 

A small smile forms on his lips as his cheeks turn a deep shade of pink. Someone was actually reading his book. A beautiful someone with a gorgeous English accent that made him feel weak in the knees. She could be reading her grocery list and he’d be happy just listening to her voice. He had given up that anyone would ever read his book when he hadn’t received any reviews when it was first published. That was a year ago and his book had since disappeared from shelves. He hadn’t stopped writing handwritten poetry, but what was the point if no one enjoyed his writing. But there she was sitting against a tree reading HIS book and he wanted to know her thoughts about it. He didn't care if she hated it, he just wanted to be noticed by this beautiful woman in front of him. “I- uh thank you. Did you uh- did you like it?” 

Rey's eyes widened. Why in the world did he care about her opinion? She gave a small smile and gave a slight nod and looked down, “yes it was good.”

His smile dropped slightly “it was just good?”

She looked into his eyes. They were a deep chocolatey brown and Rey felt like she could get lost in them. His expression was pleading for her to say more about his poetry. He clearly cared about what she thought and what she said. Maybe he even cared about her. She smiled a wide smile. “It was actually great. I’ve cried every single time I’ve read it. I felt what you were feeling, your loneliness, and your unwantedness. I’ve been lonely and unwanted my entire life and these past couple years I’ve never felt so alone, but you made me feel like I wasn’t alone anymore.”

He faced burnt more red at her confession, he looked at her with a sad expression and she wondered if she had gone too far in her statement. “You’re not alone” he stated as if it was a well-known fact. 

Staring back into his eyes she gave a small smile again. “Neither are you.” And he gave her another small smile. “What does the B stand for” Rey raised an eyebrow and questioned.

He was staring at her again. He couldn’t stop staring at the way her hazel eyes looked almost golden in the sun. He couldn’t stop counting the freckles that covered her face and her accent. That was something he wasn't expecting when she called him out for staring. He just couldn't help it. He continued staring and just thinking about her until he realized she had asked him a question “wa-what” Ben stuttered as he blushed.

She giggled and gave a small smile. She repeated, “what does the B stand for.”

“Oh” he ran his fingers through his hair “Benjamin, but you can call me Ben.”

Rey smiled testing the names out loud “Benjamin. Ben.” The blush on Ben's face grew worse. 

“Do you uh” He stammered. “Do you like food?”

“Do I like food?” she repeated questioning. “Uh yes?”

“I mean uh do you maybe uh wanna uh” He stuttered. 

To put him out of his misery she finished his sentence “go get some food” He looked grateful and nodded. She winked at him and replied, “I’d love too” She smiled brightly and he did the same. This was the first time she had seen him fully smile with teeth and all and it was beautiful. It made her knees weak. It made her imagine a future together with a big white wedding, and with kids running around their home. 

Home.

The home she always wanted. 

“I have so many more questions to ask you, Ben,” Rey said as she smiled at him. Ben gathered his book and stood up. She had to take a step back because he was huge. At least 6’2. He once again looked into her eyes and he smiled another big homely smile. She grabbed his hand and they began walking. 

He squeezed her hand and she turned her head to face him. “I have all the answers for you sweetheart.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my story!! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> please follow me on twitter [@clydesleftarm](https://twitter.com/clydesleftarm?s=21) for more fics and just me tweeting dumb shit
> 
> I made a [PinterestBoard](https://pin.it/1wwj7l9) and [SpotifyPlaylist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6l0cvZPYbok5JbJKHwdytr?si=CsXHzTnbRpqC2Plknk8G1A) for this chapter!  
> I have also written a Clyde Logan One-Shot called [TheBathWithBubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367907)


End file.
